Come Home
by onetreehillnaleyalways-forever
Summary: 3-part fic set after 5x12 100th . Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I have changed my penname on this site and will be reposting all of my stories and a few new ones. The updates will be frequent considering that I have already written most of them, they just need editing.**

**This story starts at the end of episode 5.12 (100****th****)**

**Please let me know what you think :)**

"Get out" Nathan said in an angry voice.

"Son, I…" Dan started but Nathan cut him off.

"Get out!"

"Fine, I'll go. But you should really ask your son what happened"

Everybody looked at Jamie whom was snuggled up so closely into his mothers embrace that he didn't hear his grandfather. Dan said a silent goodbye before walking out the door. The room went totally silent until Brooke spoke up.

"Maybe we should all go and leave the three of you. It's been a long day" she said and everyone agreed.

Within five minutes all of them had gone and left Haley, Jamie and Nathan alone. Jamie was still in Haley's arms and they all walked together up to his room. When they got there they sat down on the bed and Jamie laid his head on Nathans lap.

"What happened today, buddy?" Nathan asked him whilst stroking his hair. Jamie just shakes his head.

"Tell us, honey. What happened today?" Haley asked and let her fingers graze over her son's tiny stomach.

"I had to go to the bathroom, and I told Uncle Skills that I wanted to go by myself because Lily would make fun of me if I didn't. So he let me go and I went out to the hallway and Nanny Carrie came to me" he started and Haley looked shocked at Nathan. His eyes showed the same amount of shock that hers did.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"She said that mama and daddy wanted her to be with me again, so we walked away from the church even though I told her I was supposed to stay inside. We got into her car and drove to this little place with a TV and a really small bathroom. She let me eat all the candy I wanted to and watch cartoons. Then I asked when we were going home and she got mad. She told me she was going to dye my hair black so that I looked like her and then she said that she had to go. She told me to hide and not to come out until she found me, so I hid under the bed. After a little while somebody knocked on the door so tried to see who it was. Grandpa Dan was outside and he told me he was going to take me home, so I let him in because I missed you and I didn't want to stay with Nanny Carrie. I wanted to go home. He hugged me and then we walked down to his car. He strapped me in and then he went back up the stairs. After a while I saw that nanny Carrie came back and then Grandpa Dan came out and came down to the car. He drove me home and I walked into the living room" Jamie finished his story with a guilty look.

"What?! Carrie took you? That son of a b…" Haley started but Nathan cut her off.

"Butterfly. Son of a butterfly" he said quickly.

"That doesn't make any sense… Nanny Carrie is a girl" Jamie said confused.

"It's just a saying, sweetheart" Haley said and stroked his cheek. "You should get some sleep, you look tired"

"I am tired" he replied and yawned. Haley walked over to his dresser and pulled out his pajamas. She walked back to the bed and Nathan helped Jamie to get dressed. When they were done; all three of them snuggled up in his tiny bed until he finally fell asleep. Haley and Nathan walked out of his room and closed his door. Haley instantly threw herself into Nathans arms and started to cry.

"Baby, its okay" he says and strokes her hair.

"No, it's not! She kidnapped our son, Nathan! She tried to take him from us!" she cried into his chest. Her sobbing increased and Nathan soothingly tries to calm her down.

"I know… I know… But he's home now, and you're just going to have to watch over him some more" he said and let a hurt smile bring up the corners of his mouth.

"Come home" she whispered and looked into his eyes.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Come home, Nathan. I need you, I miss you so much"

"Oh God, I miss you too. Come here baby" he said and pulled her even closer. Haley looked up into his beautiful eyes and smiled.

"I never want to be apart from you ever again" she whispered.

"Me neither… God, I love you so much" he said and placed his hand at the back of her neck, pulling her into him and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too" she whispered and tilted her head up. Nathan slowly leaned down and captured her lips with his. They kissed feverishly and their tongues battled passionately, savoring the moment. A moment they have both been longing for.

A long while later Haley and Nathan pulled away in a serious need of air.

"Wow" Nathan said breathlessly.

"I'll say" Haley said with a giggle and sighs.

"This was so much better than my dream" he whispered to himself.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing" he said smiling and put a stray of hair behind her ear.

"No, what did you say?" Haley asked with a smile of her own.

"When I was in the shower this morning I kind of had a dream about you" he said and smirked.

"Oh, really? What happened?"

"That doesn't matter" he said and smirked again.

"Of course it does, tell me now Nathan Scott!"

"We were making out and it started to rain in the kitchen"

"Are you serious?" she asked and giggled.

"Yes, and now you're laughing at me" he said with a pout.

"I'm not laughing" she said and bit her bottom lip. She really was going to start laughing soon.

"Yes you are"

"Maybe" she said and let out her laughter.

"You are so dead" Nathan said and started to tickle her.

"No!" she squealed and ran into their bedroom. She ran over towards the bathroom and realized that she didn't have anywhere to go. Nathan ran up to her and tickled her again.

"Nathan, stop! You're tickling me!" she squealed.

"I hope so" he said and continued. He pulled Haley by her hips and backed their bodies until he felt the bed behind his legs. He then lied down and pulled her down with him. He flipped her around so that he could once again claim her lips with his.

After a whole lot of kissing, roaming and even more kissing, Nathan reached to the back of Haleys dress. He started to pull down the zipper until she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" he asked and looked worried.

"I can't show myself naked in front of you" she whispered and looked away from him.

"Oh. Okay…" Nathan said and started to roll off of her. Haley grabbed his arm, stopping his actions.

"Nathan, it's not that I don't want to, because I really, really do. I just… Can't" she said and looked away again, hoping that he wouldn't see her blushing cheeks.

"Why not?" he asks confused.

"You haven't seen it?" she asked confused.

"Seen what?" he asked, even more confused than before.

"My stomach" she whispered.

"What's wrong with your stomach?"

"I'm…" she said but she couldn't finish her sentence. Instead she stood up and reached to the back of her dress and unzipped it. When she let it fall off of her body Nathan looked at her stomach to understand what she was talking about. He gasped at the sight. There was a small baby bump: she's pregnant…

"You're pregnant?" he asked shocked. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her swollen abdomen.

"Yes" she whispered. She kept her eyes closed and got stunned as Nathan pulled her down to him and kissed her hungrily.

"You're… not… mad?" she asked between kisses. Nathan pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Definitely not," he said and kissed her again. "It's mine, right?" he joked and she laughed.

"Oh, it's yours" she said before grabbing his head and kissing him hungrily.

"But, how did this..? When did this..?" Nathan asked breathlessly as soon as the kiss ended.

"Do you remember that night about two months ago?"

_Just a few hours ago he had found her placing his trophies back onto the shelves in their living room. Now he saw his most prized possession crying in their bathroom. She really was a vision, a woman so strikingly beautiful she took his breath away. And yet tears were falling down her face. He walked up behind her and for a moment she froze, until she recognized his comforting embrace. She relaxed against him and he pulled his hand up to dry her tears. _

"_Please don't cry, Hales" he whispered and kissed the top of her head._

"_I just feel like it's all too much. Like I'm going to wake up in a second and everything will be back to how it was. I can't… Nathan, I can't live like that. I won't be able to live like that again" she said brokenly._

"_Oh, baby… I promise you that we will never be like that again. I swear to you Haley" Nathan said with such conviction that you couldn't do anything but believe him._

"_I believe you" Haley whispered. "I believe you"_

_She looked up into the mirror and their eyes met. __Nathan looked into her eyes through the mirror for a long moment before lowering his head and kissing her shoulder. Her body trembled in his arms and his hold on her tightened.  
Suddenly, Haley turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her in even closer to his body. Their lips melted together and his firm hold on her grew a little tighter as he once again realized how close he had come to losing her._

Her soft hands slid under the shirt he was wearing to touch his hot, bare skin. He broke the kiss for a moment so they could breathe in some much needed air, his eyes never straying from hers for even a second.

His fingers went to the front of her silk robe, slowly untying the tie, looking into her eyes the entire time. Their lips reunited before his tasks had been completed. They had done this more than enough times in the past, and although it had been months since the last time, they had no need to see what their hands were doing.

He instinctively raised his arms to aid her in getting rid of his shirt and as soon as it was clear of his head, his hands slowly pulled her robe off of her body, leaving her naked body exposed to his loving gaze.

_They kissed for quite some time, their hands getting reacquainted with each other's bodies. Without talking, they both knew what was needed. They walked towards their bed, still kissing each other hungrily. Nathan gently laid her down upon the big bed before covering her with his body. His fingers stroked up her bare leg and he moaned into her mouth when he felt her fingernails raking up and down his shoulders. Tearing her mouth away from his, Haley begged, "Nathan… Please…"_

Nathan didn't need to ask what she was begging for and began unfastening his belt, Haley's hands helping him in his movements. As soon as his pants were undone, he, still with the helping hands of Haley, pushed them together with his boxers down to his knees. He plunged deep inside of her in one hard thrust and Haley gasped as she rocked her hips in time with his, her fingers gripping his biceps tightly as, once more, their mouths fused together. Her thighs gripped his sides as he moved faster between them, tilting her backwards slightly so that he could slide in even deeper. 

_The wait for this had been too long. The love, the want, the passion… It was all so much._

Breaking the kiss so that he could catch his breath, Nathan stared down into his wife's eyes and their gazes locked as their moves became even more frantic. Their kisses so far had been urgent, hungry but this time when he kissed her, it was slow; a complete contrast to the fastness of their bodies' movements. He pulled away and lowering his face to her neck, he nuzzled the skin there, breathing in her familiar scent.

Her body was on sensory overload thanks to the speed in which his lower body was repeatedly thrusting into hers and it only took a few more seconds for her orgasm to hit as she clung to him desperately. Wanting to feel him climax with her, she squeezed her inner muscles around him tightly and she smiled against his shoulder when he groaned, and so she repeated the action. A few strokes later he was chanting her name as he spilled himself inside of her, his breath hot against her flushed skin. 

"How could I forget? It was amazing" Nathan smiled lightly at her. "Well, at least until I came home from the rivercourt, because when I did you were cold like a stone towards me. What happened that day? I never got a chance to ask you" he asks curiously.

"I had a bad dream that night. So that was why I was weird in the day. I don't think I need to tell you why I was weird in the evening" Haley said and looked away.

"Hey," Nathan started and tilted her head up so that he could meet her gaze. "I'm so sorry for everything that has happened in these past few months. I know I haven't been the man you love. The man you deserve. But I will be that man from now on. For always and forever" he said with a small smile and Haley smiled back at him. Taking a hold of his head, she lowers his lips until they connect with hers.

They let their bodies melt together and made love passionately.

An hour later Haley laid in Nathans arms. Their fingers were entwined and Haley let out a relaxed sigh.

"I've missed this" she whispered and kissed his hand.

"Me too… So much" he replied and kissed the top of her head. She turned her head so that they were face to face.

"I've got a doctors appointment tomorrow. I was going alone; but do you want to come with me?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" he said and kissed her.

"It's the same doctor that I had when I was pregnant with Jamie, so you know her" she said and stroked his cheek.

"Okay…" he said and they laid together in silence for a long while.

"Hales, what are we going to do about Carrie?" Nathan asked.

She looked disgusted just by the mentioning of her name.

"I don't know… We should go to the police, right?"

"Hell yes! She tried to take our son. Our son that you and I made out of love"

"We'll go to the police… But can we please change the subject now?" she asked and smiled faintly.

"Sure… To what?"

"I don't know… Do you want to know the sex of this baby?" she asked and placed her hand on her stomach.

"If you do, then I do too. As long as it's healthy I'm happy" he said and kissed her.

"I love you Nathan"

"I love you too, baby. So, so much"

"I think we should find out the sex… It's going to be easier to tell Jamie that way"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Besides, it's probably a boy"

"Why would you say that?" Nathan asked confused.

"Because it's you and your stupid Scott sperm. It's not capable of making anything else" she pouted and he smiled at her.

"I don't think that you've complained any of the times we've made love about either me or my sperm. You weren't complaining a while ago" he said and smirked.

"You are so cocky! And no, I wasn't complaining… I've missed you and your stupid sperm" she said and snuggled into his warm embrace.

"I've missed you too; my beautiful wife" he said and planted a kiss on her lips. They both fell asleep in each others arms and slept like they hadn't done in months: safely.

"Hey you wake up" Haley whispered in Nathans ear the next morning. She was only wearing a towel and her hair was still wet from the shower she'd just taken.

"Good morning" he said when he woke up and kissed her sweetly. "How was your night?"

"Perfect" she said and kissed him tenderly. "Jamie's in his room playing with Chester… You should go play with him. I'll make breakfast"

"Okay, but yell if you need help. Don't fall or anything"

"Relax… Making pancakes isn't exactly rock climbing" she said and giggled. She threw a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt at Nathan and he got dressed. She walked over to their closet to get some clothes for herself. While she was reaching for her new tunic on her top shelf she accidentally dropped her towel. Nathan just watched her in awe. From behind you couldn't see that she's pregnant and the number 23 on her lower back was practically radiant to his eyes. That tattoo marks that she's his and nobody else's. He gave in to temptation and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his hand caressed her lightly swollen stomach. He placed a loving kiss on her shoulder before releasing his grasp on her waist.

"I should probably go play with Jamie"

"Yeah… But I don't think he knows that you're even here" she said and giggled.

"Then I'll surprise him" he said and kissed her one last time before walking out of the room. She smiled broadly and feels truly happy. They are a family again… Finally.

**Wow, I made more changes than I had planned to (the flashback wasn't even in the original story). I hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, I honestly planned on getting this out sooner. It's been months since I reposted this story, and I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise of a quick update. Please leave me a review, I hope you like it!**

"Boys, breakfast's ready!" Haley called up the stairs. Nathan and Jamie both tumbled down the stairs about half a minute later and Haley laughed at them.

"You guys sure are hungry" she said and placed two plates on the table in front of them. She grabbed her own plate and sat down across from Nathan. They smiled lovingly at each other and ate their breakfast.

"What did you two do last night?" Jamie asked and shoved a big piece of his pancake into his mouth. Haley choked on her milk and Nathan had to stifle a laugh. Haley's glare told Nathan to come up with something.

"Ehm… Mommy and I… Fell in love again" he said and looked at Haley. She smiled genuinely at him and his heart started to beat faster.

"Really?" Jamie asked excited.

"Yep, we're going to be a family again" Haley answered and smiled.

"Yay!" Jamie squealed and hugged his father tightly. They continued to eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

"I called Brooke, she's going to take Jamie today" Haley told Nathan.

"Okay. When are we leaving?" he asked.

"In an hour, we'll drop Jamie off at the store on the way"

"Am I spending the day with Auntie Brooke?" Jamie asked happily.

"Yes, baby boy. Fun, huh?" Haley said and smiled brightly at her son.

"Yes. Last time I got an extra scoop of ice cream because she said that I was smart" he said before covering his mouth with his hand. "Oh no! I wasn't supposed to tell momma" he said and looked terrified.

"It's okay, honey" Haley said and kissed his cheek. "But just one scoop today, alright?" she added and they all laughed.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Nathan and Haley were sitting in the waiting room outside the doctor's office.

"Haley Scott?" a nurse called out. Nathan stood up and grabbed Haley's hand. She smiled at him and they walked together towards the doctors' office. They entered the office and Haley changed into a hospital gown. She took a seat at the examine table and the doctor started to do some tests. When she was done she brought out an ultra sound machine and plugged it in.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" she asked and looked at Haley. Haley looked into Nathans eyes and nodded.

"Yes" she said and smiled. The doctor put some gel on Haley's stomach and started to rub the device over her slightly swollen abdomen. She looked intently at the screen before turning to the waiting couple. She pointed to the screen and said:

"Right here is the head of your completely healthy baby girl" she said and smiled.

"We're having a girl?" Nathan asked, stunned and happy.

"Yes, you are" the doctor said and smiled. She wiped Haley's stomach and gave her a printed picture of the ultrasound. "We're done here, so you can go home. Book your next appointment at the front desk"

"Thank you, doctor" Nathan said and shook her hand.

"Thanks" Haley said with tears in her eyes. The doctor left and Nathan wiped away the tear that had fallen down Haley's cheek.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Your stupid sperm could make a girl" she said and smiled. He chuckled and rubbed her cheek.

"Yes, it could. We could together. We're having a girl, Hales!" he said and kissed her. The smiles never leaving either of their faces.

"Yeah, we are" she answered and let out a small laugh before she kissed him again.

* * *

"Momma, the pizza's here!" Jamie called from the stairs as he ran down, excited that dinner was soon to be served. Haley was currently sitting in Nathans lap on the couch, cuddled up in such a comfortable position that she had to groan out loud at her son's message. Nathan groaned even louder when she walked away, already missing the feeling of her body close to his. Haley paid the delivery guy and brought the pizza into the living room.

"Why are you so happy today, momma?" Jamie asked his mother.

"We'll tell you later" she said and kissed Nathan's smiling mouth.

"You're happy too, daddy"

"Of course I am. I love you, and I love your mother, more then any woman in the entire world" Nathan said, which earned him a passionate kiss from his wife.

"Brooke got really happy when I told her that you two fell in love again last night. She asked me if I was able to sleep… What did she mean, daddy?"

"I don't know buddy. You have to ask Brooke" Nathan answered and smiled at his blushing wife. In fact, Nathan and Haley wondered how Jamie could stay asleep; they were pretty loud last night.

"Jamie, we have to tell you something" Nathan said and placed his hand on Haley's swollen stomach.

"Okay…" Jamie said, but didn't move his attention from the toy car currently running across the coffee table.

"Jamie, honey, can you come here for a second?" Haley asked and Jamie reluctantly let go of his car and sat sown between his parents. Haley pulled him closer to her on the couch. "We have to tell you something"

"Okay" he said and looked up, his eyes darting back and forward between his parents. Haley looked at Nathan and nodded; signaling that he should be the one to tell him.

"You're going to get a baby sister!" Nathan said and smiled.

"Really?" Jamie asked happily.

"Really" Haley said and smiled widely.

"That's awesome! I can teach her to play basketball and she can play with Chester and then we can all play Rock Band!" Jamie squealed.

"Whoa, honey… Slow down. She's going to be really tiny at first, so you're going to have to wait a while before you can play with her" Haley said to make sure that his hopes weren't too high for a new playmate just yet.

"Where is she now?" Jamie asked confused.

"In here" Nathan said and placed his hand on Haley's stomach.

"In there?"

"Yep, and in a few months she will be here with us"

"Okay… But how did she get into Mommas tummy?" he asked, still a little confused. "Did you eat her?" he asked, his eyes wide in horror.

Haley and Nathan laughed slightly.

"No baby, I did not eat your sister" Haley said to calm him down.

"Then how did she get into your tummy?" he asked.

"Well… When a boy and a girl are in love they get to have a certain kind of magic, and sometimes that magic gives them a little baby" Haley said and smiled.

"What does the magic look like?" Jamie asked and looked at his father.

"It looks… Well; it only looks magical to the mommy and the daddy" Nathan said and Haley smirked.

"When do you guys see the magic?"

"Ehm… When the magic decides to come to us" Haley told him.

"Can I watch when the magic comes to you sometime?"

"NO!" both Haley and Nathan said loudly at the same time, their eyes as big as saucers.

"Why not?"

"You're just going to have to wait until you're adult and married" Nathan said and smiled at Haley.

"Okay" Jamie shrugged and returned to his earlier task of playing with his toy car. Haley and Nathan both fell backwards on the couch letting out deep sighs. _Well, that went smoothly._

**Thanks for reading you guys, and as an apology for my late update I will post the third (and last chapter) in just a little while. It's almost midnight in Sweden, but I will stay up until I've finished and posted the ending! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to thank you for all of your reviews to the first chapter in the last chapter (if that makes any sense). Anyways: thank you! It means a lot to know what you think of my story and my writing :)**

"Nathan… Nathan" Haley whined and poked Nathan's chest. It was three am and Haley couldn't sleep. The pains that ran through her stomach and her back were feeling a whole lot like contractions, and the fact that her due-date was in a week did not make it impossible for her pains to, in fact, be labor pains. Nathan didn't move at her touch and she groaned loudly. _Great, I'm having our baby and my stupid husband can't even wake up. Just freaking lovely!_

"Nathaaaaaaaaaaaaan" she whined a little louder and poked his chest harder. The pain in her stomach was undeniable.

"What is it, Hales?" he asked and sleepily opened his eyes, rubbing them as he slowly sat up against the pillows to mirror her position.

"It hurts" she whispered and his eyes shot open. He sat straight up on the bed, his tiredness suddenly forgotten. All he could think of was to make sure his wife and baby were okay.

"What hurts?" he asked worriedly.

"My stomach. And my back… Nathan, I think I'm in labor"

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed and jumped out of the bed. He ran over to their dresser and pulled out about fifteen sweaters as he tried to pull out one for himself and one for his wife. He put one on and took one for Haley.

"Get dressed, and, and…" Nathan started but got cut off by Haley kissing him.

"Calm down, Nate. I'm going to take a shower" she said and wobbled over to their bathroom.

"You're what? Haley! We're having our baby!" he said and looked at her worriedly.

"I know Nathan. Relax and find somebody that can come over to watch Jamie, I'll be out in a few minutes" she said but Nathan still looked worried. "It's okay. It's soothing for the mother to take a shower or a bath when she goes into labor; the doctor told me"

"Okay, but call if you need help" he said and walked out of the room to call someone to watch Jamie. Haley walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

* * *

Five minutes later she was drying herself off when her water broke.

"Nathan!" she yelled out and Nathan ran into the bathroom a second later.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"My water just broke" she said and he looked even more worried.

"Are you sure? I mean you just got out of the shower" he said and Haley glared at him, putting her hand on her hip.

"Do I look stupid? I would've known if it was water from the shower, Nathan. I didn't even wash my hair, so I'm practically dry" she said with a huff.

"You're right, sorry" he said and kissed her gently. He then ran into the bedroom and came back to give her the clothes he picked out for her. She got dressed, pulled her hair up into a messy bun and brushed her teeth.

"Who did you call to come watch Jamie?" Haley asked Nathan with her mouth full of toothpaste.

"Brooke. She's downstairs watching TV" he said and pointed at the stairs.

"Okay… Do we have everything we need?" she asked after rinsing her mouth and walking out of the bathroom.

"Almost" he replied and kissed her passionately. They pulled away and he smirked. "Now we do"

Haley giggled at him then they took off down the stairs. They said goodbye to Brooke and went out to the car, driving to the hospital to finally meet their daughter.

* * *

"This hurts so much! I hate you, Nathan!" Haley screamed and held on to Nathan's hand, practically crushing it with her sudden strength.

"No, you don't. You love me" he said and tried his best to hide the enormous amount of pain she was giving his hand.

"Okay, I do. But I really don't like you right now" she said through gritted teeth and screamed as another contraction made her bend forward in pain. "We are never having sex ever again!" she said as it passed.

"Easy now, Hales" Nathan said and smirked. It pained him to see his wife in such pain, but the excitement that their daughter was coming to the world made him smile through it all. She squeezed his hand tighter and he shut his eyes in pure pain. The doctor entered the room and checked on Haley.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Scott?" she asked and Haley glared at her.

"This hurts" she said and squeezed Nathan's hand once again. The doctor smiled at Haley.

"The pain is soon over, sweetie. You're open ten centimeters. It's time to bring your daughter to the world" the doctor said and looked at her.

"What?" Haley asked shocked.

"It's time to have your baby" the doctor answered and they rolled away to the delivery room. When they were there the doctor instantly placed Haley's legs up and told her that it was time to start pushing.

Haley did as she was told and as she pushed down on her contraction she squeezed Nathan's hand even harder. Nathan didn't think that was possible. He screamed in pain and both Haley and the doctor glared at him.

"It hurts" he said and looked at them. They both sent him death glares and he instantly regretted saying that. "Sorry, sorry, I'm here for you Hales" he said and kissed Haley's forehead. He gave her his hand again and bit his lip not to scream.

"Mrs. Scott; you're doing great. Just push one last time" the doctor said and Haley did as she was told. They all heard a baby scream and the doctor held up their new born baby girl. Haley's eyes started to water and Nathan smiled broadly. A nurse took the baby away and washed her up before bringing her back to the parents.

"She's so beautiful" Haley said in tears. Nathan kissed Haley's temple and looked down at the baby girl.

"Yes, she is. Just like her mother" he said and looked into Haley's eyes. She smiled and leaned up to place a tender kiss on his lips. Her gaze returned to the newborn baby in her arms.

"Welcome to the world Natalie Lydia Scott" Haley said and they both looked down at their beautiful baby, neither understanding how they could be so lucky. Their happiness seemed untouchable for now. For now they were a family, with a wonderful son and a new gorgeous baby girl. Nathan would forever be grateful for the words that made him whole again – come home, my darling, _come home._

**I hope you liked it! Hopefully you'll hear from me soon again, I have lots of other stories hanging around on my computer. If you want me to post them, tell me in a review ;) Looooooooooooooooove!**


End file.
